


Tranquility 面朝大海

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 斯赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有他的這裡，安寧得很。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility 面朝大海

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tranquility](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345387) by inell. 



> 授權：

　　臨海的這裡，安寧得很。赫敏發現海浪拍打岸邊的聲音能夠安撫人心，她喜歡坐在外面看著波濤洶湧。她希望迫使她來到這裡的嚴峻形勢已經好轉，但她知道一味盼望並無意義，因為世事不如人意。若果天從人願，那麼斯內普教授理應接受到巫師世界英雄式歡迎，她也應該找回父母並輕易消除那些魔法。

　　然而，最後一戰中經歷瀕死的斯內普教授仍然處於康復當中，而她走遍整個澳洲數週後，也終於放棄繼續尋人。斯內普教授情況有所好轉，但好轉是抽象的詞語。考慮到治療師認為他很可能事實上已死於某時某刻，簡單呼吸就已經是「好轉」。六個月了，但他才剛嘗試開口說話。自她成為他唯一的伙伴那天起，他甚少願意費神與她交談。他喜歡給她寫便條，他憤怒的潦草筆跡指出她習作中的錯誤，並要求特定膳食，但他似乎不喜歡和她說話。她敢打賭，即使他能夠正常說話，他也會依然故我。

　　當他痊癒，她想她會回到澳洲。她不能輕言放棄，不是嗎？是她的錯，令到父母身處天涯某角，沒有任何關於她的記憶，單是萌生放棄的念頭就足以令她內疚。她返回英國是因為她的錢用完了，即使哈利給過她相當大一筆錢，而她不確定自己怎樣還得起，但她會想辦法。她再努力最後一次，如果依舊找不到他們，那麼她會真正放手，因為她已傾盡全力。終究，她知道自己會斷定已盡全力，但清晨的她總是比較樂觀。

　　她希望斯內普教授能花長一點時間才康復，這大概是她感到內疚的另一個原因。一旦他好轉，她就不得不繼續過自己的人生，她為此害怕。身處此地，她仿佛可以逃避一切。這裡只有大海和她的書海，亦對斯內普教授健康有利。這是以哈利給她的錢作的公平交易，並不是說他視這項饋贈為貸款。他說過，那筆錢是禮物，但她不是這樣想。他想有他信任的人來照顧，而她欠了哈利太多太多，難以用言語說清，也無法以金錢衝量。

　　所以她在這間小屋住了下來，用空閒時間復習NEWTs，並計劃好自己離開此地後，無數可能的前途。太多可能令她無所適從，這也是她對每個職業選擇進行分析，嘗試用算術占卜學預測最佳配搭的緣故。不過，似乎沒有職業完全適合她，於是她不斷思考規劃。這充盈她的日子，為她帶來期待。亦給予她另一個害怕的原因，令她想藏在這裡愈久愈好。

　　海水澎湃，浪潮捲到沙灘上。布料沙沙磨擦的聲音令她知道自己不再是一個人，而她歡迎安靜的陪伴。斯內普教授坐了在她旁邊，她用眼角瞄了一瞄他。注意到她的凝視，他皺一皺眉，她則微微一笑，回頭看海。很奇怪，有他在旁她就莫名其妙鎮靜下來，但她知道，生活就是如此不可思議。她與他並肩而坐觀賞浪花，不再胡思亂想，專注於海水與他的呼吸聲。

　　有他的這裡，安寧得很。


End file.
